


Of Angels and Demons

by Malzysaur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Demons, Guns, M/M, Normal!AU, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malzysaur/pseuds/Malzysaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our boys are it again. A demon is loose in Bobby's house and only Sam, Dean, and Cas can restrain him. But, such is the case, not everything is what it seems. Can the boys eliminate the threat in time, or will it all go horribly wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Angels and Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Written because my friend Amber inspired me, so I suppose she could be tagged as the muse behind this story! Feedback and kudos always warm my heart!
> 
> Also: I own nothing that is a part of the Supernatural show, which sucks because some extra cash right now would be great!

Sweat soaked the back of Sam's tee shirt. The material clung to him intimately, outlining the heaving of his sides as he breathed raggedly in and out of his mouth. He was crouched behind the worn armchair in Bobby's den. His breath beat against the old cloth hanging down the back of it, only to ricochet back into his face, wetting it with its humid warmth. He had no idea where his older brother Dean and his ever present sidekick Castiel had split off to, he only knew he needed to survive if he hoped to see them again. The weight of the gun in his hand was a reassuring presence, his countenance greatly eased by the comfort of the weapon.

He very gently shifted his weight, easing the straining muscles in his legs. He was in good shape, but the crouched position his body was curled in was starting to wear on him. He dared not move more than necessary or he'd alert the demon currently prowling around the house to his location.

The day had actually started normally enough. Dean and Sam had clattered down the rickety stairs of their, 'uncle,' Bobby's home and into a bright kitchen. They had both sat down to a rather unhealthy breakfast prepared by Bobby, a breakfast that Dean dug into with gusto while Sam picked at the less greasy offerings on his plate. Neither of the boys had noticed when a somber, dark haired boy plopped into the chair next to Dean and started to pick at the other boy's plate.

"Get yer own Cas," Dean had grumbled around a mouthful of bacon and eggs. He hunched over his plate protectively, shooting the other boy a glare before turning slightly, presenting mostly his back.

"Hey, be nice," Bobby bit out, wiping his hands of the suds that clung to him from the sink full of dishes he'd been washing.

Dean scowled at Bobby before sighing and relaxing his posture. He nudged the plate a bit closer to Castiel and let the boy pick at it, only grumbling under his breath every so often. He did shoot Sam a rather scathing glare when he heard him snicker, his look promising a slow death if Dean ever got his hands on him.

"Now you boys listen. I have ta run into town for a few things and while I'm gone I want you to not kill each other or burn the house down. I know it's a lot to ask, but, just don't act like a bunch of idjits." Bobby shot a stern look at each of the boys seated at his table.

Cas swallowed reflexively before bowing his head while Sam and Dean both nodded, their eyes shimmering with a dangerous glint that pretty much told Bobby his home was going to be ruined. He sighed, resigning himself to chaos when he got home, but there was nothing he could do for it.

"We'll be fine Bobby, I've got it all under control," Dean promised as he slipped from his chair and dropped his dirtied plate into the sink.

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of," he mumbled, going past the table to the small alcove by the door where he bent to put his boots on.

"Don't worry Bobby, I will keep them in line," Cas piped up, his dark eyes serious, underlined by the hard press of his pale lips.

Bobby grunted in response, "Just avoid death, fire, and stupidity. I won't be gone more than a few hours, so you should be able to manage all of that."

"It's fine Bobby, really, you're treating us like a bunch of kids," Sam piped in, his socked feet shuffling across the kitchen linoleum to drop his own plate into the sink.

"Yeah well, you act like a bunch of kids," he grumbled back, punching his hands through his jacket before jamming his cap onto his head, "behave, get into any trouble and you will be sorry. Cas, keep an eye on them," he stated giving each of the three one last, serious look before turning and disappearing out the back door.

As soon as the latch had caught, all three males turned to each other, the Winchester's lips curled into devious smirks while Castiel groaned, resigning himself to being scolded upon Bobby's return.

"Really you guys? I can tell a bad idea is forming just by your looks," he stated, frowning and scuffing the toe of his shoe against the cream colored floor.

"Time to clip your wings angel, we're going to summon the beast," Dean announced, grinning broadly as he turned on his heel and ran upstairs and towards the attic entrance.

Cas sighed, shaking his head and glancing over to Sam, "He has a death wish."

Sam chuckled, clapping the older boy on his back, "Yeah, but admit it, you'd still follow him anywhere. Let's go," he took off at a light jog following in his older brother's wake towards the attic.

What they had found in the attic made their breath stutter, lips curl, and eyes gleam. The box looked so unassuming, but its contents opened up all sorts of possibilities, which, looking back now, should have been the first clue to keeping its contents locked up. Cas had tried to be the voice of reason, but where the Winchester brothers were concerned, reason could not be found. They always dove head first into any situation, even if it meant they could get said appendage severed for their efforts. What they unleashed would spell their doom that day, something neither of them could have been prepared for…a demon come straight from the fiery depths of hell.

"Come out, come out wherever you are my pretties," a deep British accented voice called out, the tone inviting and caressing, infusing a sense of trust into anyone that heard it.

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat, his fretful eyes dancing around the room, trying to ascertain the positions of either Sam or Cas. He cursed himself for the third time for being separated from them. They were stronger as a whole, especially when faced with the likes of the demon turning slow circles in the middle of Bobby's living room. He supposed he should count his blessings; nothing had been set aflame yet.

The demon turned slowly, his black, beady eyes taking in the landscape where he was stood. He hadn't seen where all three humans had scattered off to, but he knew they hadn't gotten far. He smoothed his palms along the fine silk of his suit jacket, his posture relaxed within the cluttered room. Dust motes shone like stars in the light leaking in from dirty windows, making Crowley appear as if a part of his own galaxy. He only need find one lowly human and the rest would follow. His soft pink tongue poked from his lips, wetting them at the thought of visceral carnage.

Humans were such fun.

"Oh come on now, you can't all be chickens, I understand the human boys hiding, but the angel, surely you can face me my dear Castiel," he called, taunting the angel donning a human body to come out.

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut for a second before quietly shuffling out from the corner of a tall bookcase, the old leather tomes ominous in their watch over the den. He raised his head, his eyes locking on Crowley's, his muscles tensing beneath the too big trench coat.

"I'm here demon, promise to let them live and I'll surrender."

Crowley chuckled darkly, his eyes narrowing, "Oh how precious, the angel protects the humans, that's about as boring as reading the Bible. Come on darling, surely you can do better than that," he cooed, stepping towards Castiel.

Dean growled from his position under the large desk, he crawled out, standing with his spine rigid, arms steady as they aimed his gun squarely at Crowley's chest.

"Don't you touch him," Dean seethed, his eyes narrowed into menacing slits as they flicked between Crowley and Cas.

Sam, fearing that Dean would do something highly idiotic, stepped from his own hiding spot, his gun aimed at Crowley's spine, "Dean, not a smart idea," he called, his arms trembling only minutely.

The demon smiled, his chest shaking with mirthful giggles as he took in the three of them, all wanting nothing more than to rid him from the home he was now occupying. It was delicious, the nervous energy that rippled through the air. He flicked his tongue out, humming in ecstasy, "Mmmm, you are all so precious, thinking you can gun me down, really darlings, I'm a demon, not some common criminal come to steal your jewels. Bullets have no effect on me."

Dean's lips curled into a half grin as he moved forward, "Who said we had bullets?" he husked, his finger tightening on the trigger.

Crowley defiantly met his gaze, the flash in his irises daring the boy to pull his trigger. He spread his arms, his jacket opening to reveal a crisp, dark burgundy shirt. "Give me your best shot princess," he challenged his accent thick with amusement.

Dean cocked his head, his grin stretching almost maliciously, "Whatever you say scumbag," and he pulled the trigger.

Silence hung heavy in the room as a stream of water arced from the barrel of the gun and splashed against Crowley's shirt, soaking a large spot just over his heart. The demon's eyes grew large in their sockets, terror shining bright as his legs buckled. A pain laden gurgle uttered from his mouth in a gasp as he fell to his knees. One of his hands clutched at the wet fabric, only to be yanked away as he hissed in more pain. He was just about to fall forward to his death when a commotion from the kitchen caught them all by surprise.

"What the hell is my salt doing on the floor?" Bobby's voice boomed.

Crowley, Sam, Dean, and Castiel all froze in their positions; water trickled and dropped from the barrel of Dean's water gun. True fear shone in his gaze as he snapped to Sam. Sam's own eyes mirrored his fright. Castiel was the only one who looked annoyed as his sight jumped between Dean, Sam, and Castiel on the floor.

"I told you it was a bad idea," he muttered, shrugging out of the overly large trench coat and pulled the black tie hanging comically large around his neck off. He huffed as he crossed his arms.

Crowley got to his feet, a warm smile on his face as he turned towards the kitchen, "Ah, Robert, darling, gorgeous, lovely, sexy man. The kids and I were just having a spot of fun," he stated, opening his arms to the annoyed man.

Bobby shot his husband a deathly glare as he side stepped him to set his bags on the counter, "What the hell happened here?" he demanded, turning to face the overly charming Brit in his kitchen.

By this time the kids had shuffled into the kitchen, clustered at the doorway to watch Crowley sweet talk Bobby into a better mood.

"The kids found a box of your old clothes in the attic and decided to play a game of Angels and Demons, sort of like Cops and Robbers or Cowboys and Indians. It was actually rather brilliant. I was the demon, as you can see by the spot on my shirt and the salt on the floor, Cas was an angel while Sam and Dean were hunters. They did manage to not burn the house down," he cooed, leaning into Bobby's personal space, batting his lashes, attempting to appeal to the grizzly man's softer side.

Bobby grumbled, "You're cleaning up anything they messed up, after that, maybe I'll be in a mood to forgive you," he finally stated with a halfhearted glare.

Crowley practically purred as he leaned forward and swept his lips across Bobby's, a promise of what he would do later when the boys were in bed. "Yes sir, one cleanup crew coming right up," he announced, grinning as he turned away from Bobby and began dishing out orders to the younger boys.

"Idjits," Bobby scowled as he set about unpacking his shopping, a smile curling his lips as warmth seeped from his heart, something he would hide from the rest of them until they had all the salt and water cleaned up.


End file.
